


Darkness

by Kalloway



Category: Monster High
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Darkness and light.
Kudos: 15
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, July 7/I Have No Mouth and I Must Scream

It was the blackness at first, that brought Cleo to full alertness. Pitch black, dead silent, and-- 

Was she wrapped or bound? Her arms were against her chest, tight, unmoving, as if-- 

She'd been sealed away again. 

She'd been sealed away again and she couldn't remember the how or why, bandages thick over her mouth, over her nose. She could not scream, not that it would matter in whichever dark tomb she'd been thrown in. 

She-- 

Panicking, Cleo tried to move, started to fall and-- 

Woke, tangled in her bedsheets, room lit bright by her nightlight. 

Safe from the dark.


End file.
